Fairytales
by Lady Tomboy
Summary: A Princess who doesn’t want to be saved, a witch with a cell phone, and fairytales without the happily ever after? And this all is supposed to be one man’s fault? [SxS] rated for language.
1. A Single Tear

_**Fairytales  
Written by: Lady Tomboy**_

___A Princess who doesn't want to be saved, a witch with a cell phone, and fairytales without the happily ever after? And this all is supposed to be one man's fault?_

**AN:** Sorry to those who are waiting for an update on my other story, but since the comp. was busted, I couldn't continue it since all my work was on there, and i didn't have any back up files. Just now the comp. is fixed so I should be able to get back to it soon This is a new story I came up with in the time that the comp. was busted. Hope you like it. (And Kurai, thank you so much for the advice :) hehe you to bro.)

**Disclaimer: **Ahh I almost forgot this, but just thought of it so don't sue! (don't have anything besides random bugs found in the house maybe ....) anyways don't own anything I'm using in this story that belongs to someone else already! I did come up with the story though ... (think that covers it :S)

* * *

_Chapter 1: A Single Tear_

On a cold dark night in December, a young man walked down the almost abandoned streets. As he walked by the display windows, filled with Christmas trees and everything that comes with it, rain started to poor down from the skies.

Unlike most people, he welcomed it, embracing the cold and letting the rain splash on his face as he looked up at the sky with sad eyes. To him it felt good. The raindrops were as the tears he refused to shed.

He had been walking around ever since that afternoon. Walking around aimlessly, not knowing where to go. He just let his feet take him wherever they wanted to go. He was a man, a broken man, and even though he felt lost, he refused to give in to the urge to break down and cry. After all, man did not cry, they had to stay strong, get over it, and go on with their lives, just as was expected of them.

Even though it was getting closer and closer to Christmas, right now he wished that he could just skip it. He wanted to go home, turn off the lights, and hide himself from the outside world. For the darkness to swallow him whole, and never spit him out again. Just some time to himself and his thoughts.

But instead it was Christmas eve. A day to spend with your friends and family, who no doubt, were waiting for him to come home. Something he couldn't do right now…

He couldn't believe how this could have happened to him. God he had been so foolish, foolish enough to believe that something like that would never happen to him. Oh how wrong he had been.

That afternoon he had been looking for the perfect Christmas present, a ring. He had wanted to ask her hand in marriage. It would have been perfect. A romantic dinner with music at the table, then a ride in a carriage through the park, and finally at home in front of the fireplace, over a nice cool glass of champagne, he would pop the question.

He had never been more sure about anything in his entire life. It would have been perfect… and yet, here he was walking all alone. He had even lost track of the time. He wasn't sure for how long he had been walking, he only remembered that one moment. The moment he had seen her…..

He had walked into a jewellery store, when he spotted her through the window walking past with a man he had never seen before. _"Maybe it's one of her friends"_ he had thought foolishly enough. But that was when she stopped, stood on tiptoes and shared a passionate kiss with that same man….

The moment she had disappeared from view, the store owner came back to show him several more rings. "Here you go sir, these are our finest designs."

He had only stood there, feeling numb all over, and the only thing he knew, was that he had to get out of there.

"Sir? Are you alright Sir?" the man had asked upon seeing his ghostly white face, and more than shocked expression. The man left the counter and walked over to him "Sir?" he asked once more, but still he got no response.

The store owner carefully put a hand on his shoulder "Mr. Li? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost" the man said hoping to get a responds.

The man, now identified as Mr. Li, turned around and nodded absentmindedly, as he thanked the man for his help, and the trouble he went through to get the rings, but that it wasn't necessary any longer. With that said, he left the store and started walking, and that was what he had been doing ever since.

He felt hurt and betrayed to say the least, but he also felt that he had been blind. How could he have missed it? Now that he thought back, the signs had all been there. Sure she had been a busy woman, with many appointments and business calls to attend to, but even on days that she was free, she would have other appointments that she couldn't reschedule. Something like that had always been her excuse lately.

He should have noticed something when she had started to get more distant from him, but he had taken it lightly, and written it off on her being busy with her work, and never given it a second thought. God he had been so stupid! Stupid enough to trust her, with even his deepest feelings and desires. He had been head over heals for her, she had his heart in her hands, and thrown it right back at his face, before she stepped on it with her high heels, and crushed it completely.

What was he supposed to do now? The only thing that was as clear as daylight to him now, was that he would never, never ever give his heart out to anyone ever again. There was no such thing as love, and he had found that out the hard way. There was nothing magical, or fantastic about it. The only thing that you would get for giving yourself to someone completely, was pain and darkness.

Takashi had been so wrong with all his stories about love, and the happily ever afters. They just didn't exist, that he was sure about. Why had he been so willing to listen to them in the first place? He knew that answer… He had been in love, that's why… Oh he had been such a fool, he knew that now…

Li had been walking around and pondering all this time, trying to think of any reason at all, to stay away from home. But now that it had started to freeze, and the roads were getting slippery, he had no choice but to return. He had only been wearing a sweater this afternoon and that was still the only protection he was wearing against the cold.

He sighed. He wasn't sure if he could face his friends and family, and tell them that it was over between him and Crissy. Her actual name was Christal but he had always called her Crissy. He had been the only one allowed to call her that… but now he wasn't so sure about that anymore. Maybe it had all been one big lie?

Now that he thought about it, he had heard all the stories about her, but never believed a single one of them. She made him feel good about himself, that, he thought, was what he loved about her. She had a way with words, and always knew exactly what to say, at moments he needed them the most, even though he never told her that. She was graceful, and a delicacy for the eye to look at. However, she turned out to be a true femme fatal…

Other man had warned him for her, going as far as saying she was the worker bee, going from flower to flower, and onto the next if she was done with it. _"How could they say something like that about her?"_ He had thought._ "She looks so pure, with that warm and loving smile on her face"_. He should've listened to those men, back then. At least that way, he would have been saved from all these horrible feelings.

He had even gone as far, as to think that it was his fault. That he had done something wrong, or that he hadn't been good enough to her. He had thought that maybe that was the reason that she was cheating on him with that … man.

It was difficult to feel hurt, love, pain and anger all at the same time. He wasn't sure which feeling was worse, or which one he should give into. It was if they were all jumbled and he couldn't decide which emotion was the one he needed to listen to the most right now.

When Li finally arrived at his home, he stood in front of his own door for several more minutes, contemplating whether or not he would walk through that door, or turn around and go someplace to be alone.

He eventually decided against being alone, not being able to listen to his thoughts any longer. A little distraction would do him good. Anything was better than catching a pneumonia out here… _"Here I go"_ he thought. _"I'll just put on a happy face and maybe they won't notice anything wrong with me. I'll have enough time to ponder about this tonight… when I'm alone."_ And with that he took out his keys and opened the front door.

"There you are Syaoran!" exclaimed his surprised friends when he walked into the room, leaving a trail of water in his wake.

By the looks of it, Takashi was there together with a few girls, and so was Takashi's best friend Eriol, who was also accompanied by two girls. He knew the three girls that came along with Takashi, they were known as: Mihara Chiharu, Sasaki Rika, and Yanagisawa Naoko. Then there were the two that had come along with Hiiragizawa. One of them he knew to be Daidouji Tomoyo, the other one however, he had never seen before.

_"Great"_ he thought sarcastically _"they just had to come and bring friends …"_ But that was when he remembered that he was the one who told Takashi to bring some friends along. He mentally smacked himself.

He had thought that maybe Takashi would bring along that annoying person Hiiragizawa Eriol. He was an unnerving type of a person really, that Eriol. For some reason he never made sense, and yet seemed to know anything about everything. Very frustrating, but for Takashi's sake, he had tolerated Eriol the few times he came along with Takashi.

"What?" he asked defensively when they kept staring at him as if he'd just grown a couple of antennas out of his ears.

"Xiao Lang, what happened to you?" his mother, whom chose that moment to walk into the room to announce that dinner was ready, asked him when she noticed the state he was in.

He was shivering, and if he didn't change soon, he'd catch a cold to say the least. "Hurry up and change into some dry clothes. After that you can explain yourself." and with that said, she turned around and led everyone else towards the dining room.

Syaoran was very tempted to start yelling at his mother, and everyone else present, but he managed to refrain himself and do as his mother said. After all you didn't argue with her, unless you wanted a very painful and slow death…

When he reached his room and slowly started to change into some dry clothes, the temptation to stay there by himself was even greater than yelling at everyone… but after another mental image of what his mother would do to him if he didn't show up, made up his mind for him, and he walked downstairs slowly, to join the others at dinner.

He reached the dining room too fast for his liking, and when he was about to enter he heard a part of the ongoing conversation. "What ditch did he crawl out from?" asked one of the girls. "Are you sure he's the same guy I've heard so much about?" asked another, while the next one said: "He looked more like a bum when he walked into the house if you ask me. I was surprised they even let him in the house!"

Honestly he couldn't blame them for thinking that. He was just glad that his mother was in the kitchen arranging something with the dinner, and his sisters weren't there yet. His mother would have been ashamed of him, and the way he had looked when he walked into that door, he didn't blame her if she did. He sort of expected her to lecture him as soon as his friends would have gone home.

"He just looked like he had gone through a terrible ordeal" said another girl. That voice was the only one he hadn't heard before, and therefore he guessed that it belonged to the new girl.

Syaoran opened the door and cleared his throat to let them know he was there, and all the talking stopped right away. Except for Takashi's of course. He was the only one who chattered on happily to his friend Eriol about the existence of rain. Syaoran wasn't sure if it was even possible to have an entire conversation about it, but somehow, Takashi and Eriol managed to do it. If he hadn't just experienced the worst day in his life, he would have been amazed.

"A long time ago, there was a boy walking home from school, and when it started to rain, he ended up swimming home." Takashi had started to say, "and that was the first time he had ever seen rain, and concluded that it were either crying birds, or angels having a major cleanup." Eriol finished off for Takashi. Sometimes those two were just too weird…

Everyone in the room sweat dropped, except for one girl… the new girl. She was listening to them intently and looked like she believed every word they said.

As soon as his mother walked back into the dining room and took her seat, even Takashi managed to shut up for a little while. "Well Xiao Lang, we are waiting" she said. To everyone there she might have looked, and sounded composed, but to Syaoran, she didn't. He knew better than to think that, he heard the slight annoyed and even disappointed undertone in her voice.

How was he going to get out of this one without spilling the truth? Even if he made something up right now, his mother would know about it. Either way it would only make things worse, and that was exactly something he couldn't handle right now, so only one thing was left…

"Me and Crissy are uhm … having some problems right now…" he said slowly, deciding that it was best to try and confront Crissy about what he had seen earlier that day, before explaining the whole situation, one that he didn't even understand yet himself, to his friends and family. "Afterwards I just felt like a walk I guess…" he said shrugging.

The three girls, Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika, looked at each other guiltily. Obviously feeling guilty about what they had said earlier. Tomoyo on the other hand looked at him with sympathy, but that wasn't what he wanted. He didn't need her compassion, or her sympathy for that matter. All he wanted right now was some peace and quiet.

Tomoyo's friend, whom btw still hadn't been introduced to him, was giving him a sceptical look. Her big emerald eyes shone brightly at him, as if she was questioning what he had just told them. It was as if she knew he hadn't told them the whole truth. It was sort of creepy when he thought about it.

"What's your name?" Syaoran asked the girl suddenly, catching her by surprise.

"Huh?" all of her doubt had disappeared from her face instantly, and big innocent eyes were staring back at him. Normally he would have found it amusing, to see her facial futures change as fast as they did on her, but right now he didn't really care.

"Oh how rude of me!" exclaimed a shocked Tomoyo " I totally forgot to introduce her to you! Li Syaoran, this is my best friend, Kinomoto Sakura."

Tomoyo looked overly pleased with herself for some reason. He wasn't sure as to why, but then again, it didn't matter. The girl got up from her seat at the table, and bowed a greeting "Nice to meet you Li" and sat back down.

"Whatever" was his short reply.

Kinomoto raised her eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything. His mother on the other hand, apologised for her son's rude behaviour, and gave a cold stare in his direction.

If he had hurt the Kinomoto girl's feelings, she didn't show it. She seemed to be rather good at schooling her features, like he usually was, and told his mother that it was okay.

"May I be excused, mother?" he asked curtly, already getting up to take his leave. He really needed a little time to himself.

"Make sure you are back down here when your sisters arrive" was all she said to him.

To him that was as good as a yes, so he got up and left for his room. Solitude, that would do him some good, he was sure of that.

Now that he was alone however, he was restless once more. What should he do? The event of that afternoon wouldn't stop haunting his thoughts. Should he give her a call and demand an explanation? However tempting that was to calm his thoughts, he refused to do that. It was like giving her an easier time than he felt that she deserved right now. At least if he faced her, he'd be sure she wasn't lying straight to his face, like she could do over the phone, and in the latter, he'd never know.

He walked towards the bathroom and splashed some cold water in his face, once more trying to clear his thoughts, hoping he'd be able to wash away all his troubles.

Downstairs, he heard the front door open, and one of their servants, Wei, greet one of his sisters. Had he really been here that long already? Had it taken him this long to make up his mind? Oh well it couldn't be helped.

Syaoran sighed as he got up and walked downstairs, to join his family and friends in the living room.

When he opened the door, he saw everyone getting their presents and mentally smacked himself. _"Shit, I forgot the presents"_ and with that thought he turned around and went back to his room, where he had stashed the presents.

This time when he reached the living room door, he actually made it through the door, and walked inside.

Everyone was already seated around the Christmas tree, and all looked up when he put the presents with the others and sat down.

"Look who found their way back home" teased one of his sisters.

Syaoran only grunted in responds and stared off in space. Couldn't they at least hold on the teasing? He really wasn't in the mood for that crap now.

Finally, when his mother joined them, they started to hand out the presents everyone bought for each other.

First up was Takashi. With way too much enthusiasm he literally jumped up from his place on the couch, and almost ran over to the tree, not realizing what he left behind… Syaoran's mother had almost fallen over, if it hadn't been for one of her daughters, the drinks that they had were currently gracing the carpet, and, besides Eriol and Tomoyo, everyone had either amused or shocked expressions on their faces.

"This is for you, and this is for you, and this for you" it went on for a while until everyone had a present of him in their hands except for Syaoran. All the presents were the exact same size and were even wrapped the same way. "and this" Takashi said handing Syaoran his present "is a very special gift. Go on everyone open it!" he said excitedly. It was hard to tell who was more excited, Takashi waiting for everyone to unwrap, or the girls unwrapping their first present.

Syaoran was the first one to unwrap his and fell silent, staring down at it. Upon seeing that Syaoran finished his unwrapping, Takashi immediately launched into telling Syaoran why the gift was so special.

"This old book holds magical powers" he told Syaoran who still hadn't said anything "I found it in an old store. The store owner told me no one wanted it, because the last owner of the book disappeared. He said that he was sucked into the book and had never been able to get out of it. This magical book though, also has another side to it, if you read its stories under a blue moon, together with someone you love, you two will live happily ever after." He finished telling the story happily.

Sakura looked at him, doing a nice impression of a fish, and was gawking at the book still in Syaoran's lap. "Are you saying that I could get sucked into that book?" she asked and gulped audible.

Sakura slowly started to lean back into the couch more and more, trying to hide from the creepy book. She didn't want to get sucked in there! She liked her life just the way it was!

Naoko on the other hand squealed in delight. "That is such a great gift! Imagine getting sucked in there. There might even be dragons, wizards, mystical beasts, and what not! I'm so jealous"

Sakura on the other hand was getting more and more scared of the book. It might be all about happily ever afters, but that still didn't mean that if you got sucked into that book, you would actually live happily ever after. While Sakura was trying to get away from it, Naoko dragged her along to get a closer look at the book.

"No! Naoko don't touch it!" shouted an overly worried Sakura, trying to tug her arm free from the crazy girl. "It could have ghosts…." Sakura said as she got a chill down her body, but Naoko was already on cloud nine, admiring the book from all sides.

"So Syaoran, if you want that happily ever after with Crissy, you know what to do tonight" Takashi winked at his still not moving friend.

Everyone was watching Syaoran for a responds, sure that he would be happy with such a special gift. They didn't need to wait long for his responds however.

"Great…." Syaoran muttered as he slowly got up "this is just great!" and at his out burst everyone turned their shocked faces towards the source.

Syaoran was livid. He got up, up and pushed Takashi backwards. "Is this supposed to be a joke?! You bought me a book filled with fairytales?! What the fuck is wrong with you man?! All this fucking nonsense about love, and happily ever afters, who believes in that shit? I don't, and you know why? Because it's bullshit! It's a stupid myth. Things people made up in the early days, when their lives became so hard that making up stories about true love and fairytales, was the only way for them to believe in something! Get the clue! I grew up, I don't believe in fairytales, nor do I believe in love, or happily ever afters for that matter. And so would you" he yelled turning around to face Eriol for some reason he didn't even understand himself "if you caught your girlfriend, the one you thought and even believed you loved, cheating on you, in public! So take your fucking book, and your stupid lies away from me, and leave me the hell alone!"

With that said, Syaoran stormed out of the living room, leaving everyone behind in a shocked state, and went straight for his room.

They just didn't understand how he felt. The moment he saw the book something just snapped. It was as if Takashi just had to rub it in his face. Okay so if he thought reasonable for a second he was sure Takashi hadn't meant to do anything like that, but at the moment he didn't feel like thinking reasonable at all. He was just pissed off and the yelling down below had actually felt sort of good…. Even though right now he felt guilty for saying all those things against his best friend.

He knew how Takashi was a big fan of fairytales, and thought everyone else loved them as much as he did. Normally Syaoran didn't mind it, but that was before this afternoon, before he had caught his girl in someone else's arms. _"Stupid Fairytales!"_ he thought angrily as he kicked his closet door. _"Stupid love stories, I can't believe he still likes them! I wish they didn't exist!"_

Downstairs in the living room, everyone had recovered from Syaoran's outburst, and were currently talking quietly. "Poor Syaoran, if only he had told us about that earlier…." said Tomoyo softly. The other girls nodded, except for Sakura.

She silently agreed with Li about Love not existing, but she was mad at him for ridiculing fairytales, she happened to like those…. "poor Syaoran? Hardly, he needs anger managements classes, and lots of them" she muttered under her breath.

"What did you say Sakura? Asked Rika who had been talking with the other girls intently about 'the poor guy'. "Oh nothing… just that he didn't have to be such an ass against his supposedly best friend" she said not wanting to repeat her early sentence.

Rika looked over at Takashi, who was currently talking happily to Li's mother. "He doesn't seem to mind" she said chuckling slightly.

Chiharu on the other hand just shrugged and wrote it off on Takashi living in his own damn world.

Eriol had been quiet ever since Syaoran had stormed out the door. He looked down at the copy of his own fairytales book and smiled. It was a great gift he thought, before going over to where Syaoran had thrown his book at the floor, and picking it up he put it on the table.

Takashi had been right about one thing though, it was a very rare example. It had a brownish cover with 'Fairytales' in yellow calligraphy lettering. It was in one word beautiful, if you liked books that is.

It wasn't long after Syaoran had gone upstairs, before he heard the visitors leave the house. _"Finally"_ he thought. It wasn't often that he didn't even want his best friend around, even if he could be very annoying from time to time, but today was different.

As soon as the guests had left however, he heard footsteps on the stairs. _"Here comes the lecture"_ he thought gloomily.

Li Yellan opened the door to her son's room. At first she had considered knocking, but his behaviour had been embarrassing to say the least. Self-assured she walked inside, closed the door, and was currently towering over her son.

"Syaoran, we need to have a serious talk about your behaviour tonight. It was unheard off…." and as she started their conversation, minutes turned into hours and their talk turned into a full fledged argument. Well Syaoran started shouting, his mother however stayed composed throughout the whole ordeal.

"Damn it mother, can't you for once, just once, give me a break?! Sheesh what's wrong with you? Don't you have any feelings at all?!" he practically screamed at her face.

Normally he wouldn't dare raise his voice against his mother, but right now he didn't care what she would do to him.

What she did however, surprised him greatly. One single tear ran down her face. Her face never once moved a muscle, and was still looking as calm and composed as she had been the entire time. However her eyes… Her eyes showed only hurt, and disappointment in her son.

"Very well then," she said and got up and walked towards the door. She didn't turn around as she said "we will discuss this later." Her voice wavered slightly at the very last word, and hadn't Syaoran seen the crystal tear run down her face, he would have never believed it.

His mother had never cried, or he had never seen her cry, ever. Had he really been the cause of that? He was shocked. The only thing he could think of at that moment, was that single tear, and her voice… God, he was such a jerk. He'd have to think of a way to make it up to her, but that was for later, now he needed to try and get some sleep.

It was almost midnight now, and Syaoran still couldn't sleep. So instead he went down towards the basement, to use their training facilities. Maybe a nice long workout would do him some good.

He didn't return to his own room but instead trained until he dropped on the floor and couldn't move anymore. Syaoran managed to pull off his gloves and rested his head on those. It wasn't long before he drifted off in a very unruly sleep…

* * *

******AN: **It might seem a little dark now, but don't worry, things are 'bout to change and remember to leave me a review ! 


	2. Courtrooms and Braindamage?

**AN: **I'm back!! (sweatdrops) okay okay I know! It took me a while to get this one out but hey it's finally hear :-) hehe anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed!! The more reviews the happier I am and the more I'm willing to work on new chapters hehe but I'm guessing you all knew that. Anyways I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

Btw, Thanks you SOO much **Kurai**! You were a great help, wouldn't have been able to finish the chapter without yah :-)

**Disclaimer: **check first chapter :-) I'm sure it's there somewhere ...

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 2: Courtrooms and Braindamage?_

"All rise for the honourable judge Hiiragizawa Eriol!" said the bailiff as a door opened and the judge walked into the courtroom.

"The court is in session. Case nr. 586639 defendant Li Syaoran vs. prosecutor Yamazaki Takashi."

Judge Eriol walked over to his seat. "You may be seated" and with that said he sat down himself, followed by everyone else in the room, and slammed his hammer down on the table twice, officially opening the court's session.

"The defendant is being accused of article 319 part b." said the bailiff stepping aside until he was needed again.

Syaoran looked around the courtroom not following any of the things going on in the courtroom at the moment.. Now this was strange. What was he doing in a courtroom? "Excuse me sir" he tried to ask the first person he saw, "what is going on here?" he tried again.

He received an angry stare from the man standing there. He seemed to be some kind of a law officer, he wasn't sure, but maybe he was the deputy sheriff to make sure that the accused person wouldn't try to make a run for it.

From the corner of his eye, Syaoran noticed something blonde, and gasped when he turned around to see who it was. _"Crissy…What is she doing here? What's going on? Could this have anything to do with… her?" _he gulped at the thought, somehow seeing her there, made him slightly nervous.

He turned back around and looked up at the judge. He never knew Eriol had studied Law… Granted he never talked to the guy, let alone trying to get to know anything about him. All he knew was that he could be very annoying, and that was enough for Syaoran to try and stay clear from him.

"Who will represent the defendant?" asked the judge looking around the courtroom.

Syaoran looked around the room, wondering who the lawyer for the defendant would be, and where was this defendant they kept talking about? No one got up and Syaoran thought that was very strange. _"Maybe the person who was accused was capable of defending themselves" _he thought reasonably.

"Then am I correct in assuming that you will represent yourself Li-san?" asked judge Eriol inquisitive.

"Huh?" Syaoran had obviously missed a highly important part of this court. _He _was the one being accused? So he really _was _here thanks to Crissy?

Thinking fast he got up and bowed respectfully towards the judge. "Yes your honour, I will have to represent myself since I do not have a lawyer."

"Very well" said judge Eriol and then looked over at Yamazaki. "Does the prosecution have any objections against that?"

Yamazaki shook his head and said "No we do not, your honour."

"Who will represent the prosecution?" the judge then asked in the direction of Yamazaki.

"I will, your honour" said Yamazaki once again standing up to address the judge properly.

"Then without further ado… Yamazaki-san, if you would start giving us your opening plea" Judge Eriol said looking at Takashi, who in turn, got up and started to walk around.

That's when Syaoran noticed the Jury. Strangely enough, he knew all the faces. Some faces were more familiar to him than the others, but a certain person caught his attention. There she was again, that Kinomoto girl, if he remembered her name correctly that is. Her eyes were gazing at his steadily. Obviously she knew what she was there for, but he on the other hand still didn't know what the hell he was doing here.

"_Great… What is she doing here? And in the juries boot nonetheless. I'm starting to have a very bad feeling about this" _he thought grumpily. He hardly even knew the girl and there she was once more, looking as if she knew all his problems like the back of her hand.

"Your honour, members of the jury, and everyone else here, we are here because the suspect has committed a terrible crime."

Syaoran looked around the room. He had been so sure, that he was still at home, working out, but instead he was here, in a courtroom with people he thought he knew… and with her. She was the reason of all his problems.

In the background he could still see Takashi walking around talking to the jury, but he had long stopped listening to what he had to say. He didn't care that it was he who was on trial, he didn't even care that he didn't know what he was on trial for. No matter how hard he tried not to think about the events of that day, they kept coming back, haunting his thoughts like a ghost.

From the corner of his eye he noticed Tomoyo for the first time. He hadn't seen her there the first time… and what was she doing with that broom? That shook him out of his daze and for the first time, he took his time to examine her carefully.

Syaoran didn't believe his eyes. _"What the hell is she wearing?" _he thought astonished. There had to be something wrong with his eyes. He closed them, opened them again, and when he was still greeted by the same sight, he rubbed his eyes fiercely trying to clear up his vision in case he was actually seeing things.

He turned around to the man he assumed to be some sort of deputy sheriff. "Hey you! Is it just me, or is that girl over there, actually wearing a pointy hat?" he whispered trying hard not to disturb the court.

Judge Eriol looked over at Syaoran and said "Li-san, is there a problem? You are up next, so I suggest you prepare yourself, and save all your questions for then. Continue Yamazaki-san" said the judge as he gave Syaoran a meaningful look.

Syaoran looked at the man next to him hopefully, but the man simply ignored him. All he got was a look that pretty much said "duh haven't you been paying attention" but that didn't help Syaoran and his current dilemma.

He sure hoped he wasn't going insane. Any reassurance was welcome at the moment, especially after seeing a shadow walking out of the courtroom. The weird thing was, that there was no person around whom the shadow belonged too… _"I need to get out of here, this is crazy" _he thought to himself and got up.

"Sit down Li-san, this court is still in session." said the judge, gazing in his direction.

"You don't expect me to continue to listen to this nonsense do you?" Syaoran said testily.

"You are only adding to your current crime, by not addressing the court properly. Now sit down so we can continue." the judge said coolly.

Syaoran ignored Eriol and was about to walk away, when his arm was twisted behind his back, and he was pushed back on his chair roughly by the man he had tried to talk to several times, the deputy sheriff.

"Sit down and shut up" was all the sheriff said, not letting go of his arm.

"Would you let go of me? You don't think I am planning to stay in this nut house right? You must be crazy!" Syaoran shouted as he tried to wrestle himself out of the sheriff's grip.

The people in the court had started to whisper busily, and the more Syaoran resisted, the more talking was heard. "Order, order in my courtroom!" yelled the judge slamming his hammer down three times as he got up and glared at everyone present.

"Li-san, you are going to sit down, shut up, and wait until it's your turn to speak in front of the jury." the judge said after things had quieted down once more.

"So as I was saying your honour" said Takashi as he continued where he had left off "ever since last night, the whole world's been in chaos. It snows during the summer, in the winter, the flowers started to bloom like it was spring, the fall looks like the summer is supposed to look, and spring has falling leaves from the tree with all the colours ending up with empty trees. Now personally I think that is because the women controlling the seasons have decided to stop fighting for their own seasons and took a holiday…-" but before Takashi could end his version judge Eriol cleared his throat.

"erm… Yamazaki-san, could you please stick with naming the consequences of the suspects supposed actions?" the judge asked him.

"_That's weird…" _thought Syaoran _"Normally Hiiragizawa agrees with him and even ends up making things worse…" _yup things were definitely getting more peculiar by the minute.

"My apologies your honour" Takashi said bowing respectfully "the waterfalls falling upwards instead of down, causing the fish to get lost. You won't believe how many road directions are asked ever since then" he told the jury seriously.

Syaoran couldn't help but snort. "And they are supposed to believe that?" Syaoran said speaking out loud once more interrupting. Surely they were smarter than to believe Takashi, right? They all knew him and his stories after all.

"Li-san, this will be your last warning" was all Eriol said. Syaoran had long ago stopped thinking about Eriol as the judge. This whole thing was just preposterous. This had to be a dream, it couldn't be anything else.

"_Of course!" _he thought mentally smacking himself. _"That's why all these crazy things are happening, this is just a dream!" _he smiled at his own cleverness, even though it took him to this point of the court's session to figure it out.

"Now Li-san, you may speak in your own defence." the judge said finally allowing Syaoran to say something.

"You people are nuts" was all Syaoran said with a smirk. "That is all I have to say about this whole circus"

The judge frowned. "You are once again insulting the court, you are yet again, only adding to your sentence. Being here is not to be taken lightly." said the judge frowning.

"Do you have any questions for the witnesses?" the judge asked inquisitive.

Syaoran decided to humour his dream a bit and got up. Tomoyo was called back to the stand as she had been the first witness (not that he had even noticed that at first), and Syaoran started pacing.

"Tomoyo" he said but was corrected by the judge.

"You are to address the witness formally, Li-san" Eriol said coolly.

"Of course, how rude of me, my deepest apologies" said Syaoran mockingly. "Daidouji-san, where did you buy that lovely hat?" he asked her receiving a delighted squeal.

"Why, I made it myself of course" she said proudly "it's so hard to buy hats that match my outfits" she told him seriously.

Syaoran nodded, now that he thought about it, this might actually prove to be fun. Dreams were supposed to be fun weren't they?

He was about to ask another questions when she suddenly looked down next to her. Syaoran followed her gaze and almost laughed at what he saw. It seemed that her handbag had just come walking up to her, to deliver her ringing cell phone. "Excuse me, I have to get this" was all she said before answering her phone.

Syaoran was amazed that she could do such a thing in court but then again, it wasn't that weird for a dream.

"Hello? You are looking for a recipe to bake a cake? What effect is your cake supposed to have? You want it to explode in the person's face? Poison it? Make the person fall in love with a certain someone, or even something? No?! Do you even know who you're talking to?!" she suddenly screeched outraged into the cell phone, making Syaoran, along with everyone else present, flinch at the cheer volume of her voice.

"Then call someone else! I am not a chef cook! You see this hat?" she asked yelling at the other person "I wear it with pride and will do nothing to taint it's good name! " and with that said, or rather yelled, she hung up the phone, threw it back into her handbag, shooed the handbag away, and smiled back up at Syaoran, who had backed away slightly. Dream or no dream, she could be sort of scary…

Syaoran had completely lost track of his thoughts. Not that it was such a strange thing considering he just saw a walking handbag…

"Daidouji-san how did you get that, err, walking handbag?" It was only natural to ask about it. Surely there was a perfectly logical explanation for this?

"I met it at a bar" she said smiling brightly up at him.

"Okay so you found it at a bar, and how exactly is it possible that it is capable of walking?" Syaoran asked her, trying to figure the whole thing out logically.

"No, no, no, you must have heard me wrong. I _met _it at a bar. It was about to drink it's 9th glass of leather polish when I saw it, and asked what was the matter" she said emphasizing the word met, looking seriously at Syaoran as if it an every day happening. Syaoran could only gape as he listened to her as she continued. "It told me that it had just been dumped there by it's former owner, who didn't want it anymore, because she had a brand new bag. I eventually talked it out of suicide and into coming with me."

Syaoran was absolutely stunned. Who in their right minds would believe this? Good thing it was just a dream. "Well Daidouji-san" he said trying to find at least some logic in it "you mean to tell me, the handbag walks, as well as being capable of speech?"

Tomoyo gave him a deadpan look. "Don't tell me you've never seen a walking and talking handbag?" she then asked him looking astonished.

"Err, well I can't honestly say I have, at least not until today…" he told her honestly trailing off.

"Is this going anywhere?" asked Eriol looking sceptical at Syaoran when the two wouldn't stop talking about the handbag.

Syaoran thought about that question for a while and decided that he didn't know himself. Instead he decided to dismiss his 'witness' and go back to his seat to sit down.

Tomoyo on the other hand didn't get up but whistled loudly, as if trying to call a cab. Syaoran seemed to be the only one who thought it was strange to see her fly out of the courtroom on her broom stick.

He knew that dreams not always made sense but this one was getting crazy. Or maybe it was him going crazy? Didn't someone once tell him that dreams had a hidden meaning, a message or something? That it was the way of his subconscious to try and tell him something?

He had no time to ponder about that right now, as Eriol, or currently the judge, had started to talk again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury. You have now heard both sides. You will be lead to a room where you can go over all the things you've heard and seen today. Think carefully before making your decision, for you are to judge this man's life. Decide wisely." and with that said the jury got up, and followed one of the guards out of the courtroom and into a new room.

The next thing Syaoran new, was that the jury members were already back in the courtroom, and that the judge, Eriol, was reading something written on a piece of paper.

He nodded and looked back up. "Will the accused rise?" he said formally.

Syaoran, with nothing better to do, shrugged and got up. He was getting really bored with this whole courtroom business. What he wouldn't give, to just disappear, but for some reason, his dream seemed to have other plans. Why couldn't he just wake up?

Syaoran focussed his attention back at Eriol. _"Might as well try to figure out why I'm here" _he thought, trying hard not to zone out once more.

"You have been found guilty, of taking away the happily ever afters in fairytales, of changing all the personalities involved, and almost destroying the entire magical world. You are hereby banished to the world you created, and will not be able to return until happily ever afters are once more. Case dismissed!" Eriol slammed the hammer down three more times, got up and left the courtroom.

"_Well that sure was interesting" _Syaoran thought shaking his head. Oh well it didn't matter anymore. By the time he woke up, he would have forgotten all about this crazy dream.

The dream changed once more, this time it wasn't as pleasant as the former one had been. At the moment he was once more, staring at Crissy and that man, sharing a passionate kiss.

He wanted to walk over there, beat the guy up, and give Crissy a good shake, to try and make her understand what she had done to him. But for some reason, no matter how hard his mind screamed at him to move, he couldn't. He was too stumped…

Syaoran couldn't bare to watch the scene any longer, and turned his head away. He would've run away the same way he had done when he first saw it, but there was just one problem this time… Something was keeping him there.

All sorts of things ran through his mind. The most clear and frequent one being revenge. He wanted her to hurt as badly as he was, crush her heart and simply throw it away. It would be so easy… but if he would go out and passionately kiss the first girl he'd come across, making sure she would see him, would she even care? _"Probably not…"_ he sighed.

The face of that Kinomoto girl flashed through his mind. _"Aaargh!" _he thought frustrated, _"What's up with that girl?! Can't I get a break? I already had to bare with that annoying scrutinizing look of hers at court!" _he thought angrily.

Weren't dreams supposed to go your way? This was turning into a nightmare… Well he knew one thing for sure. The next morning, that is if he ever awoke from this horrible dream, he'd give Takashi a call, and apologize for his behaviour. Maybe then tomorrow night, he'd be able to get a good night's sleep.

The next morning a grouchy Syaoran woke up to the bright sunlight shining in his eyes. _"What happened to my curtains?" _he thought annoyed, and when had his bed become this rock hard?

Slowly he opened his eyes, and looked around, finding himself on the floor of the gym. _"no wonder it was so cold…" _he thought as he stretched his tired muscles.

Syaoran rubbed his temples trying to get rid of the splitting headache he somehow had acquired overnight, but when his thoughts wandered back to yesterday's happenings, he could only groan.

He got up slowly and went up to his room for a well deserved shower. Besides hoping that the shower would relax him somewhat, he also hoped to get rid of the terrible smell… _"Next time, first shower, then sleep" _he thought grumpily as he slowly crept up the stairs.

Everything was still silent, then again, who in their right minds would want to get up at the crack of down.

"Good morning master Syaoran" said a voice coming from behind.

"_Of course" _Syaoran thought, there was only one person crazy enough to actually do that… Wei.

Upon seeing the state of his young master, he held back a chuckle and motioned for Syaoran to follow him. Syaoran being not in the mood to argue simply followed him and was met with a full bathtub already.

Syaoran looked at Wei inquisitively and then back at the bathtub. "How did you…-"

"I noticed you weren't in your bedroom, so the only other place would be the basement to train. Since you hadn't been up to your chambers I thought a nice bath would be desired after a rough workout." Wei stated simply smiling at the young man in front of him.

Syaoran simply nodded his thanks and Wei took that as his cue to leave. The young master must have had a lot on his mind in order to pass out on the floor of the training facilities, but it wasn't Wei's business. If the young master wanted to talk about it, he would come to him out of his own free will, or when he was ready for it.

By the time breakfast was being served, Syaoran was done soaking in the bathtub, and had gotten dressed.

Syaoran, remembering last night's events quickly took a glance at his mother. He knew he had deeply hurt her, and somehow he had to make up for it. That was going to be very difficult though. Even though his mother was a woman like all other women, she was also very proud. If she got hurt, she'd hide it behind her usual solemn façade.

None of his sisters seemed to have noticed anything wrong, which was one thing he was very glad about. He didn't want to have to deal with them as well, it was bad enough that everyone knew what had happened to him and Crissy…

Syaoran still couldn't believe that it had actually happened, that she had done such a thing to him. It was hard to believe… He didn't even want to believe it. It hurt, it hurt more than words could express. Yesterday he had just been sort of numb, today however, things seemed to have finally managed to get through to him. Oh how he wished he could have stayed numb to the feeling forever.

They ate breakfast in silence and once he was done, Syaoran got up and left.

Syaoran had been strolling down the streets for quite some time now. All the while deep in thought. He was deaf to the sounds of the world, the honking of cars, the chirping of birds, people yelling at him to watch where he was going, he heard none of it. He was lost in his own mind.

He was shaken out of his thoughts rudely however, when someone ran smack into him. Syaoran ended up with his face painfully plastered against a wall, his body on the pavement, and with the culprit still on his back muttering angrily.

"What the hell is your problem man!" shouted the person on top of him angrily. If the voice was anything to go by, he was currently getting yelled at by a girl or woman, he wasn't sure which.

"_Great, like the trouble with Crissy isn't already enough" _he thought angrily, still unable to get up from his place on the pavement.

"What were you doing? Trying to get yourself killed?! If so then let me know and I'll kick your ass right back onto the street!" she screamed thwacking his head at the same time.

"_What's she talking about?" _he thought annoyed that she wouldn't let him get up. And not to mention the part where she even went as far as smack him on the head. First Crissy crushing his heart and soul, and here a complete stranger was trying to crush the only thing that was left, his skull… Well, if it hadn't already been damaged by the wall that was…

"Whadaya salking 'wout?" he finally decided to say something, which wasn't an easy thing to do as his face was still plastered against the wall sideways, making talking a particularly difficult task.

"What?" asked a very confused voice "could you repeat that again? I didn't catch a word of that, now stop mumbling and explain yourself!"

"_And we're back to the screaming" _he thought grudgingly. If only she wasn't so close to his poor ear… If only she would let him get up … Now there was a thought.

He tried to say the same thing again but it came out just as wrong as it had the first time. Instead he went for something new. Maybe that would work …

"Gerrofwe!" he yelled as best as he could. Why couldn't she just figure out, that as long as she was sitting on his back, smacking his head, that he wouldn't be able to get a sane word out of his currently twisted mouth?!

The girl or woman, he still wasn't too sure about that little bit, was silent for a moment, seemingly to contemplate something.

"Oh!" she exclaimed and got up from his back.

"_Well at least she got the message" _he thought grumpily and was about to get up when he felt two hands grip his shirt firmly, and pull him up, before shoving him roughly against the wall.

Syaoran was currently staring in a pair of furious emerald eyes. He knew those eyes from somewhere. Not that he remembered them looking this furious though.

It was that Kinomoto girl. Now where had she come from, why did she had to pop up everywhere he went, and why was she so pissed off with him in the first place?

"What?' he asked her finally as she kept glaring at him.

"What? What do you mean what? You're the one who has a whole lot of explaining to do mister!" she said still glaring at him.

He noted, that her fists were still gripping the front of his shirt as tightly as when she'd 'helped him' get up, and she was almost nose to nose with his, standing either on tip toes or high heels.

Syaoran wasn't too sure about what she was talking about. After all he had just been walking around aimlessly lost in his own thoughts. What was so bad about that? And trying to get himself killed? He couldn't remember any of that, all he knew was that one moment, he was thinking, the next he was on the floor getting smacked.

He eyed her suspiciously, not sure what to do with the whole situation, but decided to ask her anyways. "What are you talking about?" he asked he crossly.

She sighed exasperatedly deciding that maybe he wasn't as smart as he had looked at first, and tried again.

"Were you trying to kill yourself or what?!" now it was her turn to be cross. She was talking sort of slow, maybe thinking that he had hit his head to hard against the wall…

"I saw you walking, and was about to come over to ask how you were doing now. Then you crossed the street, and suddenly when that truck there" she waved in a direction but there was no truck… _"Maybe she's just losing it a little" _he thought quietly when she continued again "and you just stopped!"

Syaoran looked at her frowning. Was she telling the truth? Had there really been a truck? He wasn't sure but something she said struck a nerve… Had he really meant to kill himself? The answer to that came surprisingly easy. No he hadn't, in fact he hadn't even realised he had stopped walking…

What had he been doing? The answer to that was easy too. He had been too busy thinking about Crissy, and how unfair it all was. He wasn't just hurt anymore, in fact he was angry, very angry at her for doing it to him… So angry in fact that he hadn't even known where he had been, until his face got better acquainted with the wall. _"Not a very gentle first meeting either… " _he thought with a wince as he rubbed his offended cheek.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?!" she demanded "Don't think I'm going to follow you around just in case your ass needs another saving!" she said heatedly glaring at him.

Syaoran wasn't at all faced by her attitude, in fact if he hadn't been in such a lousy mood, he might have found it amusing, but since he wasn't, and since it didn't look like she was in a hurry to leave unless he came up with some sort of explanation, he sighed.

"I was just sort of lost in thought … that is, until you came around and pretty much jumped me" he added and got the desired affect.

She flushed red but didn't back down. "Instead of complaining" she hissed "you should try being thankful!"

Syaoran cocked an eyebrow at her, even though he knew she had a point. Then again, had that truck really been there? Wasn't she just making this all up to have an excuse to talk to him? At that last part he shook his head roughly. No that would have been Crissy's way. He couldn't start comparing all girls to her… that wouldn't be fair to them, even though at the moment he couldn't help himself.

"Thanks" came the soft reply. It was very short, but it told her all he had to say.

She flushed once more. She had been staring into his auburn eyes all this time, waiting for something. Now, as if realising how close they were, she backed off quickly and looked down at her feet.

It was the first time Syaoran got a good look at her wardrobe, which raised some questions to say the least… Why was she wearing high heeled boots, fish stockings, short black leather skirt with slits up higher than he thought was legal, and a matching leather top?

"What are you wearing?" he asked bluntly. Sure he knew that it was everything but polite to ask a lady about the way she dressed, but this was very strange. The last time he saw her, well besides that crazy dream of his, she was dressed very much like himself, hiding her figure kind of clothing. More dressed like a tomboy if he had to really describe it. And here she was dressed in leather…

"Look who's talking" she shot back eyeing him up and down sarcastically.

He looked down at himself, what was she talking about? Syaoran decided to ask an outsider and saw a girl walking passed them.

"Excuse me, miss?" he asked calling out to her.

She turned around and immediately blushed when she saw exactly whom had stopped her and bowed her head respectfully.

Her actions surprised Syaoran somewhat, sure he knew his family was rich, and even known by most people, but this a bit too much. He hadn't earned that amount of respect, it wasn't like he was a prince or anything.

"Don't do that" he said feeling slightly uncomfortable "I just want to ask you a question. Is there anything wrong with my clothes? Do they look weird to you?"

The girl shook her head hastily, not even bothering to actually take a look at his clothes. What was wrong with this girl? Was she afraid of him or something?

He didn't get long to contemplate that thought though. Kinomoto had wrapped her hand firmly around his wrist and was currently dragging him off in some unknown direction muttering.

"You really don't know anything do you?" she asked him annoyed. She dragged him all the way to a display window. Where was that damn Eriol when you needed him?

"There now you take a look at yourself and tell me, is that something you'd normally wear?" she asked him annoyed, as she shoved him in front on the window to take a look at himself.

Sure he hadn't really paid attention to what he took out of the closet that morning, but it couldn't have been that weird right? If so, then why hadn't his family said anything?

He gazed at his reflection and couldn't believe he had actually dared to go out on the streets wearing these clothes. It was weird to say the least. As a matter of fact, he hadn't even known he owned clothes like these! He wouldn't even wear those for Halloween! Well normally he wouldn't…

Syaoran looked away, and glanced back once more. He turned around towards Kinomoto, pinched her in the arm at which she yelled "ouch!", and in return she smacked him on the head once more.

Okay so he wasn't dreaming, the throbbing spot on his head proved that much. So what the hell was going on?

"What do you know that I don't?" he asked her turning around to face her.

"And why do you think that I, of all people, know more about this?" she asked him lazily.

The look on his face clearly told her not to mess with him, but she wasn't impressed. After all it wasn't her fault that he was dressed the way he was.

"You must know something! I obviously don't know what's going on, and you were the one who came looking for me in the first place, dressed like _that _I might add, and still you say you don't know? Come on, quit kidding around and give me a break!" he said his voice adding in volume as he tried to prove his point.

Sakura sighed exasperated, and did something very odd. She got her backpack and opened it carefully. "And just what _are _you planning doing?" he asked her with growing suspicion. Who knew what that girl had hidden in her bag. After all, he had heard the infamous rumours of the things that appeared out of women's handbag's… so how much worse would a backpack be? He probably didn't want to know.

The girl just rolled her eyes at him and reached into her backpack. Whatever it was she was holding onto currently, it was big and seemingly quite heavy. When he finally saw what she was holding onto, he was quite sure that his jaw had just hit the floor.

"You can stop gawking now, and yes this is what you think it is" she told him, before he could even try to make a coherent sound, come out of his currently disabled throat.

"H.. How… what… I mean, where did you get that?" he finally asked her collecting himself.

"Your house of course, where else?" she replied shrugging. Honestly it wasn't that difficult to figure out where she managed to get a hold of his things.

"Who let you in?" he asked her suspiciously.

"Oh I think that would be your mother" was her nonchalant reply.

"Why the hell would she do that? And what the hell are you doing with that book?" he asked her trying to collect himself once more. It was hard not to get angry at this girl. She could really be annoying.

"Here catch!" was the only warning he got before she flung the heavy book at him. "I don't want anything to do with that thing!"

"Hey watch it! That was a present from Takashi!" he yelled at her, desperately trying to catch the book.

"Yesterday you didn't seem to care that much, as a matter of fact, I recall you throwing it away in the first place" she said dryly.

"_Ouch" _he thought, that hurt. But the girl did have a point. Even though it was a low blow, or that's what he thought anyways, she was right. He shouldn't have done what he did yesterday, but this book was the last thing he wanted to look at right now.

"Open it" she commanded him.

Syaoran glared at her. Really who did this girl think she was, trying to order him around?

"Why should I?" he asked her with a glare.

"I think there's something in there you might want to check out…" she told him nonchalantly.

This girl had some nerve. What was she, his mother? Yeah right, no way was he going to give in to anything she said. Instead Syaoran decided to ignore her, and his rising curiosity.

Something down the street caught his eye. That almost looked like … but that couldn't be, right?

Instead of standing around and wondering, he threw the book back at Kinomoto and ran towards the place, where he thought he'd seen… well whatever it was.

"Hey! Are you nuts?! I thought I told you I didn't want to have anything to do with this book anymore! Hey, I'm talking to you. Where the hell are you going?!" Sakura yelled after him, as she grabbed the book warily and rushed after him.

"_Damn it what the hell is his problem?!" _she thought grouchily. It wasn't easy trying to run on boots with high heels you know.

Sakura finally managed to catch up to Syaoran and yelled "why the hell did you rush off like that?"

Syaoran simply ignored her and suddenly halted his running. He saw Kinomoto stumble, trying to stop as well, but he didn't care about that right now. "Where was she?"

"Here hold your own damn book!" Sakura said snapping him out of his thoughts, as she slammed the book against his chest, making him stumble backwards a little.

"What's your problem?!" he asked her annoyed. Really why couldn't this girl leave him alone?

Sakura sighed exasperated and decided to glare at him, rather than yell at him. After all, yelling took a lot more out of her than glaring did at the moment, and she was still trying to regain her breath, from rushing after him, not to mention on killer heels!

Syaoran looked back at the book which was now back in his possession and rolled his eyes. "It's just a book you know" he told her. "You do know Takashi, do you?" he then asked her eyeing her curiously. In the meantime he was still trying to locate the source of his mad dash.

"Why do you ask? Of course I know Yamazaki-kun" she said.

"Then you also know that everything he tells, is mostly a lie right? Something he made up, probably together with Eriol?" he inquired.

When she didn't reply, Syaoran knew enough and smirked. "You actually believed that crazy story about the book, didn't you?" he asked her, now highly amused.

"_Arrogant bastard" _she thought _"that's the last time I saved your ass! He sure has a nice way of showing how grateful he is…" _ "So what's it to you if I did?" she asked trying to sound as bored about their current topic as she possibly could be.

"Let me put your mind at ease then. Don't worry, there is nothing scary, or even remotely dangerous about this book. And that whole nonsense about this book being magical? Don't worry about that either, because it's not. Here see?" he told her arrogantly as he opened the book and laid his hand flat on a page.

Sakura eyed him warily, but nothing out of the ordinary happened. _"Hum, that's strange, so maybe he did lie… but then what happened to that previous owner Yamazaki was telling about, and why didn't anyone want that book? Were those lies too?" _she wondered silently.

Syaoran smirked and decided that he had been standing around long enough. "Well I'm going to…" he never got to finish his sentence.

"_Floating round and singing rhymes,  
I will guide you to where the sun again shines _

_Try not to flee but follow me,  
to once more be free_

_From demons clouding your vision  
I'm here to help you through this mission"_

"…What?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura on the other hand was looking at him strangely. "Who are you talking to?" she asked him, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Didn't you see that?" he asked her incredulously. How could anyone have missed that?

"You know…" she started to say hesitantly "maybe you should go home and lie down or something…" maybe that hit against the wall had been harder than she thought?

"Come on, now stop acting, you saw that too didn't you?" he asked her turning around to look at her seriously.

"See what?" she asked him "I haven't seen anything, I don't even know what you're talking about" she told him earnestly.

"You mean you didn't hear that crazy rhyme thing going on?" he asked her once more.

"What rhyme thing? I remember is you poking at nothing in the air looking like you've seen a ghost!" she exclaimed getting frustrated.

Syaoran didn't like her serious look at all. She wasn't kidding, he could see it in her eyes. They looked at him questioningly, afraid for his health, and frankly, he couldn't blame her. Right now he himself had doubts, big doubts about his sanity. What was wrong with him? Heads didn't float around you normally did they? And especially not the rhyming kind… right? Was he going crazy?

* * *

**AN: **I'm not sure if I'm entirely happy 'bout the way this chapter turned out. I had some trouble writing the court scene, especially since english isn't my first language, so any mistakes you find lol I hope you'll forgive me for them :-) 

(if anyone is interested, I did put up a short one shot a few days ago, if you wanna read it go check it out and let me know what you think :-)

Thanks for reading, and any reviews are welcome!


End file.
